


Harry's not quitting.

by wordsphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dialogue, Fluff, Harry's always late, Husbands, M/M, and 'makes his own hours', because Draco 'runs into him' on the way to work sometimes, because he works for a self-owned private firm, which means he does what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsphoenix/pseuds/wordsphoenix
Summary: He's really not.At least not until their hypothetical children cross over into the realm of reality- then- well, then, maybe-





	Harry's not quitting.

"If you keep going south you'll hit the river."

"Fuck!" Harry jumped. "Malfoy?"

"That is my name."

"I know I'll hit the river, I've gone this way a thousand- why are you- why?" Harry gave up on trying to form a coherent sentence, knowing Malfoy would know what he meant.

"I saw you from across the street and I had nowhere to be."

"I do." Harry was walking fast, trying to get closer to the river so he could turn for Westminster.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Harry turned slightly to stare, still walking, and slowed a fraction. "You know what? Sure. Why not?"

"You look like you're in a hurry."

Harry laughed. "I am. But I doubt being ten more minutes late will make a difference, at this point. I was supposed to be at work almost an hour ago."

"Can you spare fifteen minutes?"

"You're going to make me sit, aren't you?"

Draco smiled and blinked and didn't say anything.

"If I get fired it's your fault."

"Owl in sick," Draco suggested. He reached out smoothly and swung open the door of a coffee shop as they passed.

"Not a chance," Harry said as he stepped in. The shop was a little too warm after such a quick walk, but he liked the smell of coffee.

"Get a table?"

Harry went to get one as Draco went up to the counter and ordered.

"What is it about coffee shops?" asked Draco, five minutes later, sitting down with two actual glass cups.

"They're definitely going to fire me," Harry said. He pulled his cup closer and inhaled.

"I don't think that's it."

"You didn't ask a question. You just said 'what is it about coffee shops' and expected me to fill in the rest of the sentence."

Draco gazed at him expectantly.

Harry sighed. "I don't know what it is about coffee shops."

"They're calm."

"D'you think if you worked for the Ministry, too, and I told them why I was late, they'd fire you instead?"

Draco exhaled dramatically, scattering the steam from his coffee for a second. "I think you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable my arse," Harry muttered, but he sipped his coffee, anyway.

"I don't think it's unreasonable."

"Which thing, you making me late all the time or your favorite one of my body parts?"

"I wouldn't say favorite. Your-"

"Eyes are your favorite, I know," Harry said, and held Draco's.

Draco laughed and glanced away. "This is why you're always late, you know. You could just refuse to let me get the coffee and get paper cups yourself instead."

"But I don't."

"But you don't."

"Because I'd get to see you a little less if I did." Harry stretched out a leg to nudge Draco's calf under the table.

"The Ministry'd hate us if I worked there," Draco said with a small smile. "I wouldn't leave you alone long enough for either of us to do our jobs."

"I don't think so."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I think it'd be the other way around."

"Mr. Self-Control Potter trailing after me like a lost puppy all day?" He sounded disbelieving, but the tiniest bit hopeful, too.

"You know I only get out of bed because you're up first every morning." And Harry meant it.

"You should just quit."

"To do what, become your partner? Again? I don't think it'd work both ways. And I'm not about to give the other one up." Harry stood with an apologetic smile. "I really do need to go, though."

"Wait! If you stay longer will they think you've quit?"

Harry laughed. "Probably. But seeing as there's a chance our children will want to go to muggle univ-"

"Potter! Why would they? Why on earth would our hypothetical heirs-"

"I don't know, Draco, but if you like financial security-"

"We're rich," he protested, but stood up anyway. "You owe me a real breakfast this weekend."

Harry opened his mouth to argue; Draco cut him off. "I'll be cooking, _obviously_ , so long as you promise not to bring work to the table."

"I've got a three-week backlog!"

Draco ignored that. "Promise?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. I promise."

"Good." Draco kissed him on the cheek. "Now go to work."

"If they fire me, I'm filing for divorce on principle."

"Don't even _joke_ about that!"

"Never in a million years," Harry said, smiling.

"And don't tell Weasley I made you late again."

"He's going to know."

"He can't lecture me if he doesn't get confirmation."

"Fine. I'll see you at one." Harry was almost at the door. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

Harry beamed. "I love you."

Draco smiled his most devious smile. "I love you, too. Good luck not getting fired."

Harry flipped him off through the coffee shop window.


End file.
